landbeforetimefandomcom-20200216-history
The Land Before Time IV: Journey Through the Mists/Transcript
*'Narrator:' Millions and millions of years ago, before there were countries, or cities, or states, before there were horses, or bears, or elephants, before the first humans ever walked the earth, the world was filled with strange and wonderful creatures. The greatest of these creatures were called... dinosaurs. But the realm of the dinosaur was changing. The weather, the plants, and the animals were beginning to transform. Still, despite the changes happening in the outside world, life in the Great Valley remained the same. *'Cera:' Grr! Grr! *'Ducky:' Cera, you are a good green food getter. You are. *'Cera:' Let's eat! *'All:' Huh? *'All:' Spike! *'Petrie:' Hey, here's Spike. But where's Littlefoot? *''(Cuts to the scene Littlefoot is smiling and looking at an insect).'' *'Littlefoot:' Hello. Wait! Don't go. Whoa! *''(Littlefoot sees a migrating herd coming into the Great Valley).'' *'Littlefoot:' Huh? Wow! Who are they? *'Cera:' Who's who, Littlefoot? *'Littlefoot:' Over there, Cera. Look! *'Ducky:' Hey, they are Longnecks just like you, Littlefoot. *'Littlefoot:' Yeah. I wonder where they came from? *'Littlefoot:' (to his grandparents) Grandma, Grandpa! A herd of Longnecks are coming into our valley. *'Grandpa:' Yes, we saw them too, Littlefoot. *'Littlefoot:' Grandma, why are you wahing my face? It's only gonna get dirty again. *'Grandma:' Because we're going to go and greet our visitors, Littlefoot. You want to look nice, don't you? *'Littlefoot:' Well I guess. But who are they? And where do they come from? *'Grandpa:' They're our cousins, Littlefoot. They're a migrating herd. *'Littlefoot:' Migrating? *'Grandpa:' That means they travel and live in different places. *'Littlefoot:' You mean, instead of living in one place like us? *'Grandpa:' That's right. *'Littlefoot:' I wouldn't like that. I like living in the Great Valley. *'Grandpa:' Yes. We do too, Littlefoot. Now come! Let's go welcome our cousins! *'Littlefoot:' Okay. Hey! Do you think they have kids? *'Grandpa:' I'm sure they do. Oh! *''(Grandpa Longneck suddenly falls into the water).'' *'Littlefoot:' Grandpa! *'Grandma:' Are you all right? *'Grandpa:' Strange, I... I suddenly felt so tired. *'Grandma:' Perhaps we better stay here. *'Grandpa:' Oh, nonsense. I feel better already. Well, Littlefoot. Why don't you lead the way? *'Littlefoot:' All right! Everybody, follow me. *'Grandpa:' I'm fine, Grandma. Really. *Welcome to our Valley, Old One. *'Old One:' Yes. Now tell me, how is your climate? *Our climate? It's... It's fine. *'Old One:' And your land? Has it chaged? *Why, no, it hasn't. *'Old One:' Good. Of course, who know how long that will last? *'Cera:' What's that stuffy old Longneck mean by, "Who know how long that will last?" *Shh! *'Cera:' Hmph! *'Old One:' My herd has roamed far and wide. And everywhere, things are changing. *Changing? *Old One, are you saying changes will happen here too? *'Old One:' I don't know. All I do know is that once, our land was just like yours. Then, water fell from the sky for weeks on end. Our land grew wet and soggy. Strange creatures began to make their home on what was once dry land. Other creatures moved into the trees that were our source of food. The once green land we had migrated across for years had become... the Land of Mists. We had no choice, but to leave. *Does this mean that you and your herd will be staying with us, Old One? *'Old One:' We stay in no place very long. You and the other Great Valley Longnecks may join us when we leave. After all, there is safety in numbers. *'Littlefoot:' Um... Grandpa! We're not going to migrate, are we? *'Grandpa:' Of course not, Littlefoot! The Great Valley is our home. *'Ducky:' Oh, Littlefoot. I'm so glad you are not leaving. I am, I am. The Great Valley will never change. Oh no, no, no, no, no. *'Petrie:' Me glad you lot leaving too. Me miss you whole bunch. *'Littlefoot:' I'd miss you too, Petrie. *''(Spike licks Littlefoot)'' *'Littlefoot:' Does this mean you'd miss me too, Spike? Um... Cera? Would you miss me? *'Cera:' Well... I... Ooh! Maybe I would, maybe I wouldn't. I'm not telling. *'Ducky:' Why are you not telling, Cera? Is it a secret? Is it, huh? *'Cera:' Well... if you really want to know, you have to catch me first! *Hee! *Me catch you, Cera. *'Littlefoot:' You'd better run fast! *''(Littlefoot suddenly hears some strange noise come from the bushes).'' *'Littlefoot: '''Wait a minute! Is that you, Cera? *(A face shows up and bites on Littlefoot's tail)'' *'Littlefoot:' Ouch! Okay, Cera. You asked for it. *'Littlefoot:' Hey, you're not Cera. You're a Longneck like me. *'Ali:' I'm Ali. What's your name? *'Littlefoot:' Littlefoot. *'Ali:' Um... wanna play with me, Littlefoot? *'Littlefoot:' Sure. *'Ali:' Great! Not it! You're it! *'Littlefoot:' Maybe, but not for long. *'Cera:' All right already! I'll tell Littlefoot I'd miss him. Then will you be happy? *'Ducky:' Hey, look! There are two Littlefoots. Um... Feets? *'Cera:' There can't be two Littlefoots. It's impossible! But let's go see anyway! See? She's not another Littlefoot. She's a girl. *'Ducky:' Yep, yep, yep. She is a girl. *'Littlefoot:' Hi, everybody! This is my new friend, Ali. *'Ducky:' Hello, Ali. Hi, hi, hi. *'Petrie:' Hi, Ali. Me Petrie. *'Ducky:' And I'm Ducky. And this is my brother, Spike. He can not talk like us, oh no. But he still says, 'Hello!'. *'Cera:' And I'm Cera, a Threehorn, of course. *'Littlefoot:' What's the matter, Ali? *'Ali:' I'm... I'm afraid. *'Ducky:' Are we scary? *'Petrie:' Oh yes! Petrie very scary. *'Cera:' Well, it just so happens that Threehorns can be very scary. Grr! *'Littlefoot:' Cera, you're not helping! *'Cera:' Sorry. *'Littlefoot:' Geez, Ali! There's nothing scary about my friends. Honest! They're really, really nice. *'Ali: '''Littlefoot, they're not Longnecks like us. I'm sorry everyone, I can't play now. *'Littlefoot:' I don't understand why she's so scared. *'Cera:' Hmph! She's not scared. She's stuck-up. Who needs her? Come on! *'Petrie:' Yeah, who need her? *'Ducky:' Are you coming, Littlefoot? *'Littlefoot:' I... I guess so. Huh... *'Ali:' Shh! *'Littlefoot:' Huh? *'Ali:' Shh! Littlefoot, I'm over here. *'Littlefoot:' Did you change your mind? Do you want to play with me and my friends? Huh... Aw jeez. *'Petrie:' Where Littlefoot? *'Cera:' Over there... with her! If Littlefoot would rather play with her, then he's not our friend. *'Ducky and Petrie:' What?! *'Ali:' Oops! Sorry, Littlefoot. *'Littlefoot:' Oh, that's okay. *'Ali:' You're really fun, Littlefoot. I hope we're friends. *'Littlefoot:' Of course we're friends! And friends share! Friends! I ran off and left them. I'd better go make sure they're not mad at me. Cera, Ducky, Petrie, Spike?! I guess they all went home. *'Ali:' I guess. *Come on, it's late. *My Grandma and Grandpa will be worried. *It doesn't look good. *This is terrible. *'Littlefoot:' Grandma? What is it? What's wrong with Grandpa? *'Grandma:' Your Grandpa is very ill, Littlefoot. *'Littlefoot:' Ill?! Well, he'll get better, won't he? *'Grandma:' I don't know, Littlefoot. Some dinosaurs do, and some don't. *'Old One:' I've seen this sickness many times in my life. No dinosaurs ever recover from it, unless... *'Littlefoot:' Unless what? *'Old One:' Unless they eat the golden petals of the night flower. *The night flower? *Did you hear that? The night flower! *Yes! Golden petals! *'Old One:' Sick dinosaurs eat them and are cured if they eat them in time. *'Littlefoot:' Grandma! We have to get the night flower for Grandpa! *'Grandma:' Old One, where can I find the night flower? *'Old One:' In the land we came from, the Land of Mists! *'Littlefoot:' The Land of Mists! *'Grandma:' Cousins, who will take me to the night flower? *- Not me. - I'm not going back there. *You'd have to be crazy. *'Old One:' The land has changed too much. Longnecks are not welcome there. *'Littlefoot:' But what about my Grandpa? *'Old One:' It is too dangerous! *'Ali's Mother:' Come Ali, it's late! *'Ali:' But mother, isn't there any way we can help? *'Ali's Mother:' I'm sorry, dear. We can do nothing. *'Grandpa:' Littlefoot? *'Littlefoot:' Yes, Grandpa? *'Grandpa:' Littlefoot! I want to promise, that if anything happens to me... *'Littlefoot:' But, Grandpa! Nothing is going to happen. I'm going to take care of you. *'Grandpa:' You're still very young, and Grandma isn't as strong as she once was. If our valley does change, I won't be here to protect you. Our cousins are strong, and the Old One is wise. *'Littlefoot:' I don't think she's so smart. *'Grandpa:' Littlefoot, promise me... that you and Grandma will go with them... if the time comes. *'Littlefoot: But Grandpa, you're going to get better. *'''Grandpa: Promise me! *'Littlefoot:' I promise... *'Grandma:' It's time to sleep, Littlefoot. *'Littlefoot:' But I want to help you watch Grandpa. *'Grandma:' You can help me by getting some rest. *'Littlefoot:' But there has to be more I can do. *'Grandma:' Littlefoot! We all must learn to accept what the Great Circle of Life hands us. *'Littlefoot:' No... *'Grandma:' Please try to understand, little one! There is nothing we can do. Now try not to worry. The Great Circle of Life brings us many good things too, sometimes, when we least expect them. The Circle of Life... is simple, yet profound. *��A quite straight forward line that goes around and round and round�� *��It starts at the beginning,�� *and it will never end. *��And that to me, must surely be life's secret, my friend.�� *��For the Circle of Life�� *��continues every day�� *��None of us can stop it�� *��from going on its way.�� *��With each new generation, one more circle is complete.�� *��On and on and on It goes repeating�� *��Repeating... Repeating... Repeating�� *��It nurtures the young until they're fully grown.�� *��And soon life's magic circle brings them children of their own.�� *��The family of nature,�� *��each husband and wife...�� *��Enhances the circle, The ever-winding circle,�� *��The wonderful circle of life�� *'Grandma: '''Good night, my little one. *'Littlefoot:' There is something I can do! I can find the night flower! I'll be back, please don't worry... *(Littlefoot whispers to his Grandma and then goes to find Ali to ask her for help him find the night flower).'' *'Littlefoot:' Ali. Ali, wake up! *'Ali:' Huh? Littlefoot? *'Littlefoot:' Shh! *'Ali: '''What are you doing here? *'Littlefoot:' I've got to find the night flower. *'Ali:' What?! *'Littlefoot:' Shh! Will you tell me where to find it? *'Ali:' I can't, Littlefoot. It's too dangerous. The Land of Mists is filled with horrible monsters. You can't go by yourself. *'Littlefoot:' I'm not. I'm going to ask Cera, Ducky, Petrie and Spike to go with me. *'Ali:' But... what about me? *Well, I... I didn't think you wanna come because you... you don't like my friends. *And besides, you just said you didn't want to go. *'Ali:' I'll go, but... but we can't take the others. *'Littlefoot:' Huh? *'Ali:' See... If we take them, it'll only slow us down. *'Littlefoot:' I don't know. *'Ali:' Hurry, Littlefoot. I know the way, the others don't. We have to go now or the grown-ups will try and stop us. *I could not find Littlefoot anywhere. *I no find him, either. *'Cera:' Oh, he's probably just hiding from us so he can play with that dumb old Ali. *'Cera:' ''(copy Ali) Oh Littlefoot, I'm afraid. Your friends are so scary. Keep them away! Keep them away! *'Grandma:' Littlefoot! *'Ducky:' That is Littlefoot's grandma. *'Grandma:' Littlefoot, where are you? *'Ducky:' Something is wrong. It is. It is. *'Grandma:' Littlefoot! I'm afraid he's gone to find the night flower. Oh my brave Littlefoot! *'Littlefoot:' Are you sure you know where we're going, Ali? *'Ali:' Well... sort of. *'Littlefoot:' Sort of? *'Ali:' See, my herd has moved so much. Sometimes I lose track of where I am, or where I've been. But, don't worry! I think we go this way. Littlefoot! *'Littlefoot:' It's beautiful. *'Ali:' Oh Littlefoot. I remember this waterfall. We are going the right way after all. *Come on! *We gotta pass through this cave. *Wow! *Let's go! *'Littlefoot:' Why are we stopping, Ali? *'Ali:' Dark water! It means it's real deep. My mother had to carry me through it. *'Littlefoot:' Is there any way through the cave? *'Ali:' I don't know. *Well... *we'll just have to go exploring. *Come on! *Ali, look! *That looks like the way to go. *Race you! *I... think we better go back. *back... Go back... Go back... *'Ali:' Who was that? *'Littlefoot:' I don't know. But I think he wants us to go. Who are you? *are you?... Who are you?... Who are you?... *'Littlefoot:' I'm Littlefoot! *Littlefoot... I'm Littlefoot... I'm Littlefoot... *'Ali:' You can't be down there... if you're up here, can't you? *'Littlefoot:' I don't think so. *Earthshake! *Jump! *'Ali:' Littlefoot! Littlefoot? Littlefoot, are you all right? I can't do this by myself. Don't worry, Littlefoot. I'll be back. *'Littlefoot:' Ali? Ali? Can you hear me? *''(Switch back to the scene Littlefoot's Grandma tells his friends where he really goes). '' *'Grandma:' And then when Littlefoot's Grandpa got sick, the Old One told us that only the golden petals of the night flower could cure him. Littlefoot was so worried about his Grandpa. That's why I know he's gone to the Land of Mists, to find the night flower. *'Ducky:' Oh, no, no, no, no... *'Cera:' Or maybe he's really off playing with that dumb old what's-her-name. *'Ducky:' Her name is not What's-Her-Name, Cera. It is Ali, remember? *'Cera:' Huh... *'Grandma:' Littlefoot wouldn't just go off and play, Cera. Not with his Grandpa so sick. Besides, Ali is missing too. She probably knows the way to the Land of Mists. I'm sure she and Littlefoot are both searching for the night flower. *'Ducky:' Oh do not worry! We will go and get them. We will. *'Grandma:' No Ducky, you mustn't. I can't risk you young ones, too. The Land of Mists is a dangerous place. You must promise me you won't go there. *Uh... Okay... *I promise. *'Petrie:' Me promise, too. *'Cera:' The more I think about it, the madder I get. Littlefoot should've asked us to go with him. But no! He wants to go along with his new friend. *Yes, his new friend. *Maybe Littlefoot thought we would not want to go. *Maybe. *'Cera:' Ha! Well maybe I've changed my mind. Maybe I don't want to go after Littlefoot after all. *Cera! *'Cera:' Ooh besides, who even knows where that dumb old Lands of Mists is anyway? I'm sure the grown-ups aren't gonna tell us. *'Ali:' Cera, Ducky, Petrie, Spike! I'm so glad I found you. *- Ali! - You back! *Where's Littlefoot? *'Ali:' Littlefoot? Well, he's... See? There was a terrible earthshake, and the cave fell down and... *And...?! *You've got to come now! *We coming, Ali! *Well, I'm not. Why should we believe her? *She probably made that story up. *I did not! *What we do now? *What do you think, Spike? *He thinks we should go. Okay. *'Littlefoot:' Ali? Ali? Are you out there? I've got to find another way out. At least now it's not so dark anymore. *'Archie:' What are you doing in my cave? *'Littlefoot:' Well... you see... Hey, you don't have any teeth! *'Archie:' Huh... Yeah, yeah... I know... I couldn't scared anybody if my life depended on it. But you can't blame a guy for trying. This cave's a dangerous place, you know? *'Littlefoot:' I know. *'Archie:' The name's Archie. What's yours? *'Littlefoot:' Littlefoot. *'Archie:' So tell me, Littlefoot. What are you doing here all alone? *'Littlefoot:' I'm not alone. I'm with my friend, Ali. I mean... if she's all right, that is. *It's just around this bend. *Oh, lookie! *Wow! *'Ali:' Hurry! Littlefoot's in the cave ahead. *'Littlefoot:' Ali's on the other side of this wall. *'Archie:' This was some cave-in. You're lucky you weren't hurt. I hope your friend was as lucky. *'Littlefoot:' Do you think you can help me dig out? *'Archie:' Sure, I'll give it a try. Where there's a will, there's a way, you know? Or a pulled muscle. *'Ichy:' Relax, Dil. It's me, Ichy. *'Dil:' Ichy? You know I don't see so good. Why do you sneak up on me like that? *'Ichy:' Call it a mean streak. *'Dil:' Well, did you see anything to eat? *'Ichy:' Nah, not a thing since those baby Longnecks. *'Dil:' Ichy, I'm hungry! *'Ichy:' You're hungry?! What about me? *I do all the real work around here. *You? I get all the food. *Well, you couldn't get it without me. I'm the eyes! *'Dil:' So?! I'm the teeth. *Awe, who needs ya?! *And who needs you? *��I need you like a hole in the head.�� *��And I need you like a bug in the bed.�� *��You constantly bite, The claw that feeds you.�� *��Who needs you? Not me!�� *��I need you like a pain in the gut.�� *��Oh, yeah? And I need you like a kick in the butt.�� *��You truly disgrace the race that breed you.�� *��Who needs you? Not me!�� *��Who needs you? You creepy crawly creature.�� *��You're ugly as sin Just a scraggly bag of skin.�� *��And who needs you? Your tail's your finest feature.�� *��You're thick-skinned and a bore Dragging your belly round the floor�� *��I need you like a rock on my toes�� *��And I need you like a sock on my nose�� *��I'm shocked and appalled by your behavior�� *��Don't try being nice!�� *��'Cause that won't save ya.�� *��I'm better off without you I can see!�� *��So who needs you? Not me!�� *��I need you like a cold in July.�� *��And I need you like a punch in the eye.�� *��Of all the dumb beasts, not one precedes you.�� *��Who needs you? Not me!�� *��I need you like I need a disease.�� *��And I need you like the sun needs to freeze.�� *��For quickness of mind A rock outspeeds you.�� *��Who needs you? Not me!�� *��Who needs you? You cross-eyed crazy critter.�� *��You twitter and squawk And you're knock-kneed when you walk.�� *��And who needs you? Ya flat-foot, four-foot quitter!�� *��You're bitter and you're mad 'Cause you're as ugly as your dad.�� *��I need you like I need some more teeth.�� *��I lift a rock and find you underneath.�� *��I'm deeply upset by your demeanor.�� *��I know that I'm mean My dark demeanor.�� *��No more unlikely pair could ever be.�� *��The word is incompatibility.�� *��Not only that, We don't get on, you see?�� *��So who needs you, Except the race that breeds you?�� *��Who needs you?�� *��Not me! Not me! Not me! Not me!�� *��Not me!�� *'Ichy:' Hey, Dil. Shh! Quiet! It's one of the baby Longnecks. Something tells me supper is soon. *'Littlefoot:' Hmph! It's no use. We'll never be able to dig through all this. We need more help. *'Ducky, Petrie and Ali: '''Littlefoot! *'Littlefoot:' Archie! It's my friends! *We've got to hurry. He might be hurt. *'Petroe:' Me get Littlefoot out! Oh, heavy! *Sounds like a rock slide. *'Archie:' Don't worry, kid... I take that back! Worry. *'Ichy:' Straight ahead till dinner, Dil. *'Littlefoot:' Run! *'Archie:' Hide! *'Littlefoot: Archie? Archie! *'''Archie: I can't leave that kid out there alone. Littlefoot! *'Littlefoot:' Archie, we have to hide. *'Archie:' Follow me! In there, kid. *'Littlefoot:' But what about you? *'Archie:' Don't worry! Now you see me, now you don't. *'Dil:' Where did he go, Ichy? Where did he go? *'Ichy:' There, in that crevice. *'Ichy:' Yeah, yeah. That's using your tail. Watch it! Dil, look out! *''(A stone tooth falls right on Ichy).'' *'Ichy:' Ow! I hate it when that happens. *Oh no! *It feels like another earthshake. *And it mad. *Very, very mad. *What we do now? Littlefoot in big trouble. *'Cera:' Then what is everyone standing around for? *'Ducky and Petrie:' Cera! *'Cera:' Are we gonna save Littlefoot or not? *Yay! *Yay, Cera! *'Ali:' Can I help, Cera? *'Cera:' Sure. Stay out of my way! *I know he's here somewhere. *'Dil:' I see him, Ichy! I see him! *'Ichy:' Congratulations. Now sic him and remember to leave me some! *'Archie:' Back off, belly dragger! *Huh? *'Archie:' The kid's a snack, I'm a meal. *'Ichy:' Yeah? Well, I call you the first course. Tenderize him, Dil. *Grr! *'Littlefoot:' Cera, Petrie, Ducky, Spike! *You're all right! *'Petrie:' Me miss you! *Oh, Littlefoot! *'Littlefoot:' How did you know where to find me? *'Ducky:' Ali came and got us. She did. *'Littlefoot:' Thanks, Ali. I was afraid that maybe something bad happened to you. I'm sure glad you're okay. *'Cera:' Hmph! *Huh... *'Archie:' Hello. We got to get moving before that big-mouth belly dragger and her sharp-beaked friend wake up. *Who's he? *'Littlefoot: '''I'll explain later, now come on! *'Littlefoot:' And then, the big-mouth belly dragger and the sharp-beak were just about to have Archie and me for dinner when you guys came to the rescue. *'Cera:' You mean, I came to the rescue. *'Ducky:' But Ali showed us the way. *'Petrie:' And you no even come with us at first. *'Cera:' So? I still got here, didn't I? You should have asked your real friends to help you find the night flower in the first place. *'Archie:' Night flower? What's this about the night flower? *'Littlefoot:' I have to find it to help my Grandpa who's sick. That's why I was in the cave in the first place. I'm going to the Land of Mists to find the night flower. *'Archie:' Well, why didn't you say that in the first place? I know a shortcut. *Archie, you did it! *Yay! A way out! *'Littlefoot:' Thanks, Archie! I was beginning to think we'd never get out of that cave. *'Archie:' I want you to take good care of yourself, Littlefoot. You and your friends are awfully young to be out all alone. *'Littlefoot:' I know... It's just that I have to help my Grandpa. *'Archie:' Just do me a favor and stick together! You maybe little. But together, you're strong. *Don't worry, Archie! We'll stick together. *'Ducky:' Yep, yep, yep. We will. *'Ali:' Hmph! *'Archie:' Goodbye, kids! Good luck. *Goodbye, Archie! Goodbye. Goodbye. *Littlefoot. Come and see! *Wow! *Pretty! *Is...? *Is this it, Ali? *Yes, Littlefoot. *The Valley of Mists! *'Ali:' Stay close. If you get lost in the Mists, you stay lost. *Do not be afraid, Petrie. I am here. *'Petrie:' Me not afraid, me terrified. *How long until we find the night flower, Ali? *Not long now. *What is it, Cera? *'Cera:' Something slimy touched me... *Cera! *She disappeared. *Oh poor, poor Cera! *We'll find you, Cera. *Don't worry! *Okay... *Just hurry! *Please! *There she is! *Look out! *Oh, me got headache just watching! *Come on! We've gotta find Cera. *There's a tree we can hide under. *I do not like it here. Oh no, no, no, no. *What's that? *I think it my teeth. *Or knees. *This no time to eat! *He does not look scary to me. *Oh no, no, no, no, no. *He is cute. He is. *He is tickly fuzzies all over him. *I'm gonna call you Tickles. I am. *Tickles, have you seen our friend, Cera? *She's a Threehorn. *Petrie take look. *I think she sees her! *Me see her too. *Over here! Over here, Cera! *Cera! *'Cera: I see you! *(The edge that Cera sits on suddenly cracks and Cera falls down to the fast water).' *'Cera:' I can't see! *Help! *Hang on, Cera! *We'll throw you down a vine! *Hurry! *Cera, catch this! *Cera, come on! *Come on! Let's pull her up! *Pull! *Pull! *Pull! *Pull! *'Ichy:' Thanks for showing us that shortcut to dinner! *Gotcha! *'Ichy:' Ya bumbling belly dragger. That wasn't food. That was a log. *'Dil:' I thought it tasted funny. Ouch! You hit me! *'Ichy:' I didn't. Though it's not a bad idea. *Ouch! *What did you that for? *Do what? *That! *Oh, it's those rotten little edibles. *'Ali:' You guys keep them busy! I'll save Cera. *Ali, no! It's too steep. *You'll fall. *'Ali:' Don't worry, I... *'Ichy:' How nice! Dessert. Head for shore, Dil. My sweet tooth calls. *'Dil:' But Ichy, you know the routine! Dinner first, then dessert! *'Ichy:' What are you? My mother? Come on! *Ali! *Watch out! *Wake up! *I'm coming, Cera! *Huh? *Hurry, Cera! *Belly-draggers can't climb. *'Ichy:' You let them get away. *'Dil:' Me? It was your fault. *'Ichy:' You're dreaming. Now be quiet! *'Dil:' You be quiet! *'Ichy:' Oh yeah? Well you're the one with the big mouth! *Oh, yeah? I oughta... *��La, la, la! I can't hear you!�� *Thanks, Ali. *You're welcome. *Hey, guys! *You don't have to worry anymore! *Ali and me are friends! *Yay! *'Ali:' So you see, with my herd moving around so much, I never got to know everyone but other Longnecks. But after everything that's happened, I know now that it's great to have all kind of friends, in all shapes and sizes, too. *��It takes all sorts to make a world�� *��Short and tall sorts, large and small sorts�� *��To fill this pretty planet with love and laughter.�� *��To make it great to live in tomorrow,�� *��and the day after.�� *��It takes all types without a doubt.�� *��Dumb and wise types, every size types�� *��To do all the things that need to be done.�� *��To make our life fun, find our place in the sun.�� *��And the brightest way, the rightest way�� *��According to reports is simply to take...�� *��all sorts�� *��It takes all sorts to make our day.�� *��Smart and slow sorts, High and low sorts�� *��To make the world we live in a place worth being...�� *��to try and make our future, a future really worth seeing.�� *��We need all types to make our way.�� *��Trite and true types, Me and you types�� *��To create a world that's truly worthwhile�� *��That knows how to smile, how to do things in style.�� *��So the surest and securest way,�� *��which everyone supports is simply to�� *��Take all sorts!�� *'Ichy:' Stop your panting, Dil and get me out of here! *'Dil:' Get yourself out! *'Ichy: And ruin my feathers? Listen, leatherhead, we've got to find those kids. *And you can't do it without me. *Okay. *'''Ichy: Oh Dil, remember the good times we had. Not so close next time, lumphead. Now look what you've done! How are you gonna fix this? No, Dil. It's all right! No! *'Dil:' Ichy, we've been looking for these kids for hours. How about resting the eyes? *'Ichy:' You're right, Dil. You keep going while I take a little snooze. *'Dil:' But, but... *'Ichy:' Hey, hey! Who is the eyes around here? *'Dil:' Ichy, you know I can't see. *'Ichy:' Yeah, but if you keep moving, we're bound to bump into something sooner or later. Good night. *'Dil:' One of these... days, Ichy... One of these... Oh, forget it! *'Cera:' When are we gonna get there? My feet hurt, and I'm hungry. *'Littlefoot:' I know, Cera, but we have to keep going. We have to find the night flowers for my Grandpa. We are almost there, aren't we, Ali? *'Ali:' I think so. See... I've never really seen the flowers for myself before. *You haven't? Oh... *'Ducky:' Huh... I am very very tired. I am. *Maybe we should rest for a while. *'Ducky:' Huh? I do not need a bath, Mama. How pretty! A golden flower... Golden flower! Spike, it is the night flower. It is. It is. Wake up! Wake up! We were looking for the night flowers, but the night flowers found us! *'Littlefoot:' We found 'em, Grandpa. *If we keep on like this, we can make it home by morning. *Surprise?! *You're not going anywhere but the inside of our stomachs. *Right, Dil? *They're hiding here somewhere. *And I bet it's behind that boulder. *'Dil:' What boulder? *'Ichy:' Never mind, just stay close to me. I'll flush them out and you nab 'em. *Shh! *Lookie what I got, Dil. *Hey, what'd you do that for? *Because this skimpy snack is barely enough for me. *You are so selfish. What do we do? *I am not. You're the one who's selfish. *He's mine and that's final. *'Ichy:' Blech! Dil, I didn't mean it. Honest. It wasn't me! *Oops! *It's them! They're over there! *Stick together, everybody! *Oh no! *'Ducky:' Come back, flower! We must stick together. *Ducky! *'Petrie:' Me save you, Ducky! *Petrie! *Get away! *Go on! Leave me alone! *'Petrie:' Let go! *No... Ducky! *Ducky. *Oh no! *'Petrie:' Put my friend down! Whoa! *You got her, Dil. *I did? *Then she's mine. *Ducky! Wake up! *Look out! *Ducky! Ducky! *'Spike:' Da... Dak... Ducky! (others gasp) *'Ducky:' Huh? *'Dil:' Ouch! Ouch! Ouch! Ouch! Ouch! Ouch! Ouch! Ouch! *Oh... *We gotta do something! *Come on! *You're next, my little diet delights. *'Ducky:' Oh no, oh no, oh no! *''(Ichy falls right into Dil's mouth).'' *'Ichy:' Don't swallow, Dil! It's me, Ichy! *'Dil:' Ichy? *'Ichy:' Open up, you idiot! You almost ate me! *'Dil:' But it was an accident, Ichy! I didn't see you. *'Ichy:' Of course you didn't see me. You can't see your own nose at the end of your face. You're useless! *'Dil:' Useless? Without me, you'd starve! *'Ichy:' I would not. *'Dil:' You would too. *'Ichy:' Would not. *'Dil:' Would too. *'Ichy:' Would not. Would not. Would not. *'Dil:' Would too. Would too. Would too. *'Ichy:' That's it, Dil. *'Dil:' I've had it with you, Ichy! *'Ichy:' From now on... *'Both:' I'm going it alone! *'Ichy:' No! *'Dil:' That'll teach him. *''(Right after that, Dil bumps into a Swimming Sharptooth).'' *'Dil:' Huh? Who's there? I... Ik... Ichy! *Ducky! *Are you all right? *'Ducky:' I... think so. But I thought I heard Spike talk. *'Littlefoot:' He did, Ducky. Spike talked! *'Ducky:' Oh, Spike! I am so happy! You talked it. Yep! Yep! Yep! *You did. *Are you sure you don't wanna come with us, Tickles? *Do you think we'll ever see him again, Ali? *'Ali:' I hope so, the land is changing. Maybe we'll all live together someday. *Bye! Bye! Goodbye! *Goodbye, Tickles! Goodbye! Bye, Tickles! Bye! *We're home. *'Littlefoot:' Yeah...I hope my Grandpa's still... *Come on, Littlefoot! We should hurry. *'Littlefoot:' Grandma? *'Grandpa:' Littlefoot! *'Littlefoot:' We brought the night flowers, Grandma. *'Grandpa:' Oh, Littlefoot! *'Littlefoot:' Is... Is Grandpa... okay? *'Grandpa:' He's so week. *'Littlefoot:' Don't worry, Grandma! The night flowers will make him well again. The Old One said so. *'Grandpa:' I hope she was right... And I hope it's not too late. *Come on. Let's hurry! *'Grandma:' He ate as much as he could. Now, all we can do is wait. *'Grandpa:' Littlefoot? *'Littlefoot:' Grandpa? *'Grandpa:' Well, hello there, Littlefoot. *'Littlefoot:' Hello yourself, Grandpa. *'Grandma:' How are you feeling, dear? *'Grandpa:' Oh, much better. I think Littlefoot's golden flowers are working. *'Littlefoot:' Does that mean Grandma and I won't be leaving the Great Valley after all? *That's right. *Littlefoot? *'Littlefoot:' He's all right! My Grandpa's gonna be all right! *Yay! Good, Littlefoot. *'Petrie:' Me think me should be going now. *You are right, Petrie. *Our mamas and daddies are probably very worried. *Good bye! Bye... *'Old One:' Listen up, everyone. We will be leaving in just a few moments. *'Ali:' Goodbye, Littlefoot. I know we will meet again someday. *'Littlefoot:' I know we will, too. *'Ali:' Thanks for being my friend, Cera. Goodbye, Petrie! I'm gonna miss you a whole lot too. I'll miss you and Spike too, Ducky. *'Ducky:' And we will miss you very, very much. We will. But Spike talks now, so he can tell you for himself. Go on, little brother! *Yeah Spike, say something... Go on, talk! Come on, Spike! *'Ducky:' Yep, yep, yep. Spike can talk when he wants to. *Well, goodbye! *Bye, Ali. Goodbye! *'Ali:' we'll all live together some day... Some day... Some day... *'Narrator:' And so, it came to pass that the migrating dinosaurs left the Great Valley for lands unknown. And yes, Littlefoot and his friends, Cera, Ducky, Petrie and Spike, would indeed meet Ali again one day. But that's another story. Category:Transcripts Category:Movie Transcripts